


feelings that i adore

by thekardemomme



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, This is so soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also even has a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/pseuds/thekardemomme
Summary: Isak loves Even’s dog, and Even loves Isak. Turns out it’s more mutual than they think.





	feelings that i adore

**Author's Note:**

> title from bubbly by colbie caillat

“Yeah, yeah, Noora, I bought your fish cakes. Don’t worry about it,” Isak says, precariously balancing his phone on his shoulder and adjusting all of the grocery bags to one hand as he digs in his pocket for his keys. “Yes, the ones with chiles. Uh huh. I’m downstairs, I’ll be up in a second. Okay. Bye.” He hangs up and tucks his phone away, then digs for his keys again. When he finds them, he balances his grocery bags in some fashion that allows him to unlock the door, but also threatens to spill his fruits all over the pavement.

Miraculously, he gets the door open without mishap. He closes it behind him and turns to the stairs, only to have a fairly large dog jump up on him, sending his shopping bags to the ground. The dog is beautiful, and clearly _very_ excited to see him— and Isak loves dogs, don’t get him wrong, but Isak’s eggs are totally smashed and he’d really been looking forward to having some hard boiled eggs.

Isak stares forlornly at his mostly ruined groceries as he absentmindedly pets the dog who’d assaulted him (he’s weak to a cute dog, okay). Noora would be pissed if her fish cakes were ruined, and Eskild would cry if the bottle of lube Isak had been forced to buy for him had busted. “Shit, I’m so sorry!” Isak hears, and he tears his eyes away from the mess to face the dog’s owner. “Luna never jumps on people like that, fuck. I’m so, so sorry. I’ll replace anything that got ruined.” The boy holding the bright pink dog leash is fucking...well, he’s gorgeous, and Isak doesn’t give a fuck about Noora’s fish cakes anymore.

“Uh...” Isak says eloquently, before shaking his head and forcing himself to say something that sounds coherent. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” he manages, petting Luna one last time before squatting down to clean up. Surprisingly, everything had gone unscathed except for the eggs, apples, and a glass bottle of olive oil. Isak packs up what he can, and resolves to come back down to clean it up once he gets his shit upstairs.

“Are you sure?” The boy asks nervously, looking like he wants to help, but is too busy holding Luna back so she doesn’t pounce Isak again.

“Yeah,” Isak replies, waving his hand in dismissal. “No stress.” The boy smiles, and god, Isak wouldn’t mind kissing him. He’s so beautiful, with bright blue eyes and a brighter smile, and Isak wonders how in the hell he hadn’t noticed someone so hot living in this building. More so, how Eskild hadn’t noticed.

“I’m Even,” the boy says, and Isak introduces himself in return. “I just moved here a couple of days ago, from Akershus. My girlfriend lives in Oslo, so... Um, I was just going to check out a dog park nearby, and I hadn’t... I didn’t know Luna was that excited. I really don’t know what got into her, she’s never like that with strangers. I’m sorry, again.”

Girlfriend. Isak does his best not to pout, but it’s really hard, because Even is so beautiful and so off limits and Isak is _so gay_. “Honestly, man, don’t stress yourself out. It’s chill. My roommate’s fish cakes are fine, and that’s the important part,” he teases, and Even laughs. That just makes Isak’s gay little heart beat even faster, and he curses himself. Crushing on a straight guy, Isak, really? Damn.

“Awesome. I’m glad the important shit is safe, otherwise we’d have a real tragedy on our hands, I assume.”

Isak smiles, “Yeah, something like that.” He points to Luna, who’s sitting obediently by Even’s side. Her tail starts wagging wildly when she notices Isak’s attention is on her, but she stays sitting when Even instructs her to. “What kind of dog is she? She’s gorgeous.”

“A goldador. Mix between a golden retriever and a labrador,” Even says, scratching behind Luna’s ear. “She’s been my best friend since I was 14 years old. She’s the sweetest.”

“She is. I love dogs,” Isak grins, and Even smiles back. Then, Isak feels his phone buzz in his pocket, and he knows without looking that it’s Noora asking him if he got lost somewhere between the front door and the flat, because she’s really sarcastic when she wants to be. He almost rolls his eyes, but doesn’t. “Well, I should get going, before my roommate has a panic attack. I’ll see you around, though?”

“Yeah, for sure,” Even says instantly.

“Oh,” Isak teases, “I was talking to Luna.”

Even puts his hand over his heart, in faux offense. Isak can’t help the giggle that slips out, which. Isak doesn’t giggle. “You wound me, stranger who I’ve just met. Breaking my heart, really.” Isak just sticks his tongue out in response, and then heads up the stairs, unable to wipe the smile off of his face.

When he gets into the flat, the groceries are taken from his hands almost immediately, Eskild and Noora digging through for the items they’d asked Isak to bring. Isak can’t even be pissed, too busy staring at his shoes with a dopey smile. And he’d just met the guy, for fuck’s sake. He’d wasted money on things that the guy’s dog fucked up, and Isak hadn’t even been slightly annoyed, which is a very out of character thing for Isak, the trademark grumpy teenager of the flat. Eskild would probably die if he knew what just happened downstairs.

“Isak,” Eskild groans, and Isak looks up, raising his eyebrow in question. “Where’s the olive oil I asked for?”

“Oh, I, uh. I must’ve forgotten. Sorry.” He bites his lip and pushes himself off the wall, going to the hall closet to get the cleaning supplies. Noora nor Eskild ask any questions when Isak heads downstairs with his hands full of cleaners, but Isak doesn’t care. He probably wouldn’t have answered.

 

....

 

Isak is absolutely fucked. See, he has this thing where he can’t physically force himself out of bed until the very last possible second, and today that was incredibly detrimental because school started five minutes ago and he’s just now leaving his flat. He yells goodbye to Eskild as he practically slams the door shut in his haste.

He turns the corner and runs towards the stairs at the end of the hall, only to nearly run right into a girl walking up. “Shit, sorry,” he apologizes, and she gives him an unimpressed look before breezing by. He feels so shitty, like he owes her an explanation for why he was running around without watching for other human beings that apparently exist and walk in the same spaces he needs to get through. He turns around to apologize again, only to see her approaching Even— and Luna, who’s desperately tugging on her leash. Isak can’t help but pause, watching from afar like a fucking creep.

“Hi,” he hears the girl chirp, and Even smiles, leaning down to unclip Luna. The girl squats down and opens her arms, waiting for the dog to run into them. Imagine the look of surprise on everyone’s face when Luna bolts right past the girl and down the hall to Isak, who’d been standing there like a goddamn stalker, staring at a hot guy he’d met exactly once and thought about nearly everyday subsequent. No shame, honestly.

Isak excitedly hugs and pets her, squatting down and laughing when she licks his face. She really is the sweetest fucking dog, and Isak might steal her one day, if Even isn’t careful. He wants a dog so bad. “I’m sorry again, Isak,” he hears Even say, and it makes him laugh out loud.

“Dude, does it look like I’m bothered?” Isak laughs, smiling when he sees that Even had walked up to him and Luna from the other end of the hallway.

“Fair enough,” Even chuckles.

“Can I take her to school with me?” Isak pouts, hugging Luna close as he remembers that school is a thing that he’s very, very late for. He doesn’t mind. Cute dogs are a perfectly reasonable excuse for missing your entire first class, surely the principal will understand.

The girl appears, arms folded. Isak feels instantly guilty, though he isn’t sure what the hell he should feel guilty about. “Even, we have to be at the restaurant in twenty minutes,” she says quietly, and Even nods at her. “I’m Sonja, Even’s girlfriend,” she says to Isak, and Isak nods, reaching up to shake her hand.

“Isak. I met Even a week or so ago,” he explains.

Even laughs, nudging Sonja’s shoulder. “I was going downstairs to walk Luna, and he was coming upstairs with groceries, and Luna jumped him. Knocked all of his shit everywhere, broke a glass bottle of olive oil and everything. I felt so bad but he was so chill about it.” He smiles down at Isak, almost in gratitude, and Isak just nods once at him. It makes Even smile wider, and Luna nuzzles her head under Isak’s chin. Isak laughs, pressing kisses to her snout.

“She never jumps,” Sonja says, shocked. Even laughs and nods, explaining that that’s what’d been so crazy about the whole thing.

Isak stands, wiping his hands on his jeans. “I should get going, I’m super late for class. But seeing my favorite dog again certainly made a shitty morning better,” he teases, and Even rolls his eyes, though his wide smile negates it.

“See you around, Isak,” Even says. “Without Luna, maybe.”

“If you show up without Luna, I will not acknowledge your existence.”

“You’re using me for my dog. I’m offended.”

“Hit me up when you’re as cute as she is, and then we’ll talk.” He means it as a joke, but Even smiles way too wide, and Sonja is definitely glaring at him. Fuck fuck fuck. He salutes them really quickly and then bolts down the stairs and out of that fucking awkward situation.

 

....

 

“This is becoming a problem,” Even announces, the fifth time Isak comes over to his flat after school strictly to cuddle Luna. Isak looks up from his position on the floor, where Luna is licking his face and pawing at his stomach to remind him to keep petting her.

“What is?” Isak asks, a little nervously. The only reason Isak comes over with the intention of cuddling Luna and nothing else is because he really, really likes Even. More so now that they’ve been hanging out. Even is chill, and kind, and funny, and he makes Isak’s heart flutter like nothing else. And if Even tells him that he can’t come over anymore, it’ll sting way more than if Isak only had fond feelings for the dog.

Even points to Luna. “She likes you more than she likes my girlfriend,” he explains, and Isak raises his eyebrows. “Luna growls at her all the time now. She _never_ growled. And she’ll totally ignore Sonja while she’s here, but Luna won’t even let you go to the bathroom alone. Do you see where the issue is?” Even is smiling, which makes Isak feel so much better.

“Not really, if I’m honest,” Isak teases back, and Even sticks his tongue out at him. “Sonja will just have to get used to it. It’s not my fault I’m a chick magnet. Too bad I’m gay, or that would be really useful.”

“Life sucks, man,” Even grins.

“Eh. Boys are great. Dogs are great. As long as I have Luna—”

“She’s my dog, what the fuck.”

“—then I have all I need.”

Even laughs, spreading out on the couch. He looks so warm and cozy, and Isak wants to cuddle up next to him. He settles for cuddling closer to Luna. “The only way to solve this problem is by not having Luna around you. You know, happy wife happy life.” Isak’s heart stills when Even says that, but then Even keeps talking. “That was Sonja’s take on the situation anyway. She was jealous that Luna liked you more and said that it was unfair, and that you and I shouldn’t be friends because she’s wasting her time being in a flat where she’s not wanted. So I broke up with her.”

Isak’s jaw drops. “Even, what the fuck?! You didn’t have to do that?! Why would you break up with your girlfriend just so I could keep seeing your dog, what the fuck. I would’ve stopped coming over if you’d just asked, Even, what the hell?!” He stands up, gesticulating wildly as Even just sits there and stares at him.

“Isak, I’m not really talking about Luna.”

“What?”

It takes a full 23 seconds for it to dawn on him. Even was the one who preferred Isak to Sonja, Isak was the one that Sonja was jealous of, Sonja wanted Isak out of the picture because she felt as though Even liked him more than her. And Even had picked Isak.

“Oh,” Isak says lamely, because apparently he’s not articulate enough to express how fucking happy he is and how he wanted to kiss Even’s face off surrounded by broken eggs and olive oil on the first day they met. That would probably be a good thing to say. But he can’t, and Even looks more and more nervous by the second.

Even stands, shoving his hands in his pockets. Luna trots over to him and lays down at his feet, and Isak wonders if she’d felt the tension in the room. “I wasn’t lying. Luna does like you more than Sonja and Sonja really was upset about it, just... She was more upset that I was acting the same way,” he says, like he’s trying to explain himself, and Isak feels like such an asshole. But he can’t move or talk, he’s frozen. “I-I’m sorry if that freaked you out. I thought maybe the feeling was mutual, but if it isn’t, then.. Can we be friends, still? I won’t let my feelings for you get in the way, I swear, I just... Please?” And Even looks so sad and small and Isak can’t handle it.

“What are you even talking about?” He blurts, and Even’s eyes go wide. “Even, I’ve had a crush on you since we met. Fuck, man, I thought you were straight this whole time.”

Even coughs out a surprised laugh, a grin slowly spreading across his face. “Pansexual, actually,” he corrects, and Isak shakes his head in disbelief. The hot boy likes him back. What a concept.

“That’s... Oh, my god,” Isak laughs, stumbling forward and just crashing his lips to Even’s. Even responds instantly, his hands firm on Isak’s hips as they kiss, smiles wide and hearts beating so fast that they can feel each others’.

 

....

 

Isak smiles when Even comes into the bedroom, mouth clean of the toothpaste that had been there a minute ago when he’d tried to smear it on Isak's face through kisses. He opens his arms and makes grabby hands, giggling when Even falls into them, straddling Isak’s hips and lacing their fingers together as they kiss gently.

“Hi,” Even murmurs, nudging his nose against Isak’s. Isak smiles and nudges it back, before pressing their lips together again. Even’s lips are soft, especially since he’d started using this new chap stick that Noora had recommended him last month.

They settle next to each other, Isak tucked into Even’s side with Even’s arm firmly around Isak’s middle. “I want breakfast in the morning, before we go to the dog park,” Isak whispers, and Even nods, pressing a light kiss to Isak’s forehead and asking what he wants. “Mm, hard boiled eggs. With salt,” he murmurs, leaning up and tilting his chin. Even smiles softly and leans in for a kiss. Isak reaches up to press his palm against Even’s cheek, hiking his leg up over Even’s hip so they can be closer together.

When they pull away, Even brushes his thumb over Isak’s eyebrow. “You know, I retract my apology from when we first met. I’m not sorry that Luna jumped on you. Because if she didn’t, where would we be right now?”

“You’d be with Sonja,” Isak murmurs, booping Even’s nose with his index finger. “And I’d be laying in bed eating crisps and watching Narcos.”

“So the same thing you do now?” Even teases, and Isak bats at his chest.

“Fuck you. I don’t eat crisps in your bed because you always bitch about it, I don’t watch Narcos because I finished it, and I have you to cuddle with. Except for when you’re at work. Then I have Luna, my one true love.”

Even laughs, pulling Isak closer. Isak goes easily. He didn’t realize how much he loved being cuddled until he started sleeping next to Even, and now he can’t sleep alone. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to. Even’s always home. And on the nights he isn’t, Luna can make very good company. Isak loves her almost as much as he loves Even.

They lazily kiss for a little bit, until Isak’s eyes get too heavy and Even starts drifting. Isak buries his nose in Even’s neck and hikes the blanket up to his chin, ready to fall asleep all burrowed in Even’s embrace, until Even remembers something.

Even calls out into the dark flat, and in a matter of seconds, Luna is jumping up on the bed and making her place at the foot of it. Once she settles, Isak says goodnight to Even and then Luna, and whispers to both of them that he loves him. Even is the only one who says it back.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!! xoxox


End file.
